


Intermezzo zwischen zwei Büroangestellten

by Chateau_Margaux



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Er/Sie, F/M, Leser darf der eigenen Fantasie freien Lauf lassen, bewusst keine Namensnennung, erotische Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chateau_Margaux/pseuds/Chateau_Margaux
Summary: Zwei Kollegen treffen sich auf dem Gang und ein kurzer Dialog entspinnt sich. Sexuelle Spannung inklusive.





	Intermezzo zwischen zwei Büroangestellten

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe/r Leser/in,  
> es freut mich, dass Du diese Geschichte gefunden hast. Es war auch schwierig genug. Ich habe ein Kleinod aus Buchstaben hier veröffentlicht, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob es Anklang findet - ein Risiko, dass ich gerne eingehe. Ich hoffe, ich kann Dir ermöglichen, Dein Lieblingspairing in dieser Geschichte wiederzuentdecken. Ich habe ganz bewusst auf Namensnennungen vezichtet, um es Dir zu überlassen, wer sich hier begegnet. Nimm Dir die Zeit, Deiner Fantasie im Rahmen dieses Textes freien Lauf zu lassen. Lediglich Situation und Dialog sind vorgegeben. Aussehen der Firguren, Kleidung, etc. sind ganz Dir überlassen. Ich hatte zwar bestimmte Charaktere im Kopf, doch will ich Dir nicht vorgeben, meiner Vorstellung zu folgen. Ich hoffe, Du findest Vergnügen an dieser Kurz-Geschichte.

Sie trafen sich auf dem Gang: "Wie lief das Gespräch?" fragte er höflich. "Es war sehr interessant. Ich denke, daraus lässt sich einiges für unseren Zweck ableiten", antwortete sie kryptisch. "Also schmiedest Du schon einen ausgeklügelten Plan?" wollte er nun wissen. "Ich?" sie riss die Augen in gespieltem Entsetzen auf, "Mon Dieu, nein, ich plane doch nicht. Ich verstehe mich als Ideengeberin, Denkanstoßerin, jedoch mir selbst Etwas ausdenken? Dafür bin ich viel zu fantasielos."

"Wie schade", er konnte sich ein ironisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, "Wo ich doch gerade nach Deinen feierabendlichen Plänen fragen wollte."  
"Tja, so ist es. Allerdings, doch das sollte wirklich unter uns bleiben; so sehr ich 'strategische Planungen' verabscheue, bin ich dennoch gut darin - was ich schon mehrfach unter Beweis stellen konnte - und sehe es ebenfalls als eines meiner Tätigkeitsfelder an, anderen Planern beratend und mit konstruktiver Kritik zur Seite zu stehen", sie sah ihm in die Augen und zwinkerte verschwörerich. 

"Fürwahr? Darf ich dann Deinen professionellen Rat bezüglich eines Planes, den ich mir zurecht gelegt habe, einholen?" er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu, seine Stimme um eine Oktave tiefer als üblich, und drang dabei in ihren persönlichen Bereich ein. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, war es doch genau das, was sie erwartete. Sie drehte sich ein wenig mehr in seine Richtung und schloss eine weitere Distanz zwischen ihnen. Was er kann, konnte sie schon lange und sie hatte nun ein ganz spezielle Richtung im Kopf, in welche der kleine Dialog sich entspinnen sollte. Die erotische Spannung zwischen dem Paar war zum Greifen nah, als sie den Kopf leicht nach hinten neigte, um ihm weiterhin direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können: "Natürlch, werter Kollege, teile ich gerne meine Perspektive zu Deinen Plänen."

"Das erfreut mich sehr. Dieser Plan, so es denn recht ist, würde Deine Person involvieren, was jede konstruktive Anmerkung Deinerseits wahrhaft wertvoll macht", sprach er. "Dann involviere mich, bitte", erwiderte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. 

"Nun, ich denke, Worte sind hier fehl am Platz und Taten sprechen weitaus mehr Bände", er beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und platzierte einen sanften Kuss an der Stelle auf ihrem Hals, knapp unterhalb ihres Ohres. Als er sich ein Stück zurückzog, das Gesicht immer noch nahe genug, um ihren Atmen auf seiner Haut zu spüren, antwortete sie immer noch lächelnd und ließ ihre Stimem ebenfalls tiefer erklingen: "Da war schon viel Schönes dabei. Wenn ich dennoch folgenden Vorschlag in Deine Bedenken einfließen lassen darf?" dabei brachte sie ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seines, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn ebenso sanft auf die Lippen. 

"Ein formidabler Vorschlag, liebe Kollegin", wand er daraufhin ein, "Ich werde ihn bei meinen weiteren Ausführungen berücksichtigen."  
"Freut mich, dass er Anklang findet," gab sie zurück, "Ich hätte noch eine zusätzliche Ergänzung," dabei brachte sie einen Zeigefinger nach oben und legte ihn am obersten Knopf seines Anzughemdes an und strich langsam an der Knopfleiste nach unten, während sie weitersprach, "die möglcherweise zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis für beide Parteien führen kann, so wir uns denn in der weiteren Besprechung in der Mitte treffen können", als sie die Worte "in der Mitte treffen" aussprach, hatte ihr Finger bereits den Schritt seiner Hose erreicht und zeichnete seine beginnende Erektion nach. Sie stoppte und legte eine Hand an seine Hüften.

"Ja, ein Treffen in der Mitte brachte schon immer die besten Kompromisse für die Verhandlungspartner. Wie wäre es, wenn wir am heutigen Abend noch ein lockeres Brainstorming einlegen, mit anschließendem Mindmapping anhand von praktischen Beispielen in ungezwungener Atmosphäre?", fragte er mit einem ironischen Unterton - er liebte es die Buzzwords der Bullshit-Bingo-Fraktion zweckzuentfremden und ihr schien es ebenfalls zu gefallen.

"Uhh, das klingt zwar nach harter Arbeit, doch für einen so liebenswerten 'Co-Worker' schiebe ich gern ein paar Überstunden. Als gute Grundlage für eine solide Basis, versteht sich, halte ich ein vorhergehendes, dienstliches Essen für unabbdingbar - dabei können wir schon das Brainstorming beginnen und die Ausarbeitung der praktischen Beispiele im Anschluss in eine gemütlichere Umgebung verlegen; quasi das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden? Das Budget meines Spesenkontos ist noch nicht ausgereizt und verkraftet eine solche Ausgabe durchaus. Einverstanden?" ein leises, kehliges Lachen entfuhr ihr bei dem letzten Satz. Er griff nach der Hand auf seiner Hüfte, nahm sie in seine beiden Hände und brachte sie an seine Lippen, bevor er folgendes Satz zum Abschied in ihr Ohr flüsterte: "Das klingt nach einem Plan, und Du dachtest, Du seist fantasielos. Ich bin gespannt, wie viel dieser angeblich nicht vorhandenen Fantasie wir heute Abend in Dir noch wecken können. Zeit- und Treffpunkt können wir später noch ausmachen, ich muss jetzt leider, leider in einen Termin. Bis dahin und weiterhin frohes Schaffen." Sprach's, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und schritt in üblicher, eleganter Nonchalance von dannen. 

Sie tat es ihm gleich, allerdigs in Richtung ihres Büros. "Ja", so dachte sie noch bei sich, "genauso habe ich mir den Ausgang dieses Gesprächs vorgestellt. Das wird ein erinnerungswürdiges Treffen."


End file.
